The Love song
by darrelsam419
Summary: What happens when a love song Hoagie wrote for Abby ends up in Kuki's bag? One shot with 3/4,2/5,1/362/OC and lotsa singing.....


**Hello all KND fans!**

**This is some random musical like fic, inspired off many , many songs……. And most of the song lyrics are changed too…….**

**Oh yeah, and contains 3/4 , 2/5 and a little 1/362/OC…….**

**And, one last thing, pleeeeeeaaaase read my Angel fic! Pweddy pleeeeeaaaase!**

**Disclaimer : It's not like I'm like Mr. Warbuton who owns Codename : Kids Next Door right ?**

**The Love Song**

It was a lovely summer day, the sun was shinning in the blue sky and there was little white, fluffy clouds drifting up there (in heaven….). It was a perfect day to go to the beach, and that was what we all did.

I sat at a umbrella covered table in front of a beach side soda shop. A boy with spiky, auburn hair who was slightly plump sat opposite to me, writing down something with a love-struck look on his face.

I looked at him, still wondering what he was doing. Suddenly , I had this craving to sing a song, so I did……

"_So , I said what's the problem , baby ?_" (Accidentally in Love , Counting Crows) I sang.

"_What's the problem I don't know , maybe I'm in love!_" continued Hoagie .

"With who? Abby?" I stopped the song and asked, Hoagie looked up and nodded.

"Yep!" he said, and continued the song, "_I think about all the time, I think about it, I can't stop think about it!_"

I laughed, then he picked up the paper and read through it quickly. After that he gave it to me.

"Here, Darrel, do you mind giving this love song I wrote to Abby?" he asked me.

"A love song?" I snatched the paper from him, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Hoagie made an innocent look appear on his face, "_Come on! Come on! Move a little faster….."_ he sang.

"_Accidentally in love!_" I ended the song and walked away, shaking my head. Hoagie's singing could still be heard behind me.

I went over to the next table, which was empty, two bags laid on it. I slipped the paper into one of the bags with a purple cap on it. "_I finally found, what I've been looking for!_" (What I've been looking for, High School Musical) I sang proudly to show that my 'love-mission' was over.

Actually, it wasn't……..

After walking a few steps, I turned back to make sure the paper had not 'run-away' or anything. And to my horror, Kuki was taking the paper out of the bag! She pushed Abby's cap away and picked up her bag as she read the song on the paper. Then she giggled, blushed and walked away…..

I squeaked, if Kuki thought that Hoagie wrote it for her, disaster shall befall all 3/4 and 2/5 fans, including me! "_I'm not okay….._" (I'm not okay, My Chemical Romance) I sang as I ran off to get help.

At the balcony of the deck leading to the beach, a bald boy and a blond girl stood there, looking at the scenery together. As I walked up, I could hear both of them singing together (although the boys voice was out of tune) "_I need your boo, said that every kiss, and every hug, you make me fall in love…._" (With You, Chris Brown)

I went up behind them, and grabbed the boy by his arm, the girl turned to me, glaring.

"Sorry, Rachel, I need Nigel for a while…." I said, she sighed and nodded. It was rare to see Rachel away from the Moonbase, it was even more rare to see Nigel at the beach!

"_Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you…."_ (Tattoo, Jordon Sparks) she sang as she waved the Nigel, I pulled him away quickly.

I told Nigel about the 'little' mistake I made, he nodded. "First, we must find Kuki." He said.

"There she is!" I yell pointing into the crowd, Kuki was half skipping half walking towards the car-park area.

"_Teenagers scare, the living crap out of me…._" (Teenagers, My Chemical Romance) sang Nigel as he ran after her. I gave him a weird look and followed him, continuing the song, "_Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me!_"

Wally was in the car-park area, looking left and right to make sure that no one was watching, then he pulled a crumpled, purple card out of his pocket. On the card was written "For Kuki" and in it was some really sweet (but badly spelt) poems to her.

"_I got no money, I ain't got no car to take you on a date…._" (The Way I Are, Timbaland) he sang softly to himself, "_I can't even buy you flowers, but together we'll be the perfect soul mate._"

Then suddenly, a sweet high voice sang behind him, "_Hey hey you you, I can be your girlfriend!_" (Girlfriend, Avril Lavigne) 

He jumped and turned, Kuki was standing behind him, smiling sweetly. "Hey, Wally, thanks for the sweet song you wrote!" she said sweetly.

"What?" asked Wally trying to hide the card behind his back, "What the crud are you talking about?"

At that moment, me and Nigel were hiding behind a car, watching them, singing, "_Amazing Grace….._"

Kuki suddenly spied the card behind Wally and squealed, "Is that for me!"

She snatched the card from him before he could do anything, she read it and giggled non-stop. "Aww, you're so sweeeeeeeeeeeet Wally!" Then she hugged him and fell on top of him, "_You make me so hot!_" (Hot, Avril Lavigne) she yelled.

As Wally recovered from his shock and started singing, "_We're standing still, Kuki, you got me on my knees….."_ (Jenny, The Click Five), me and Nigel crept away, laughing……

Okay, so the next couple was Hoagie/Abby. We ran back to the beach and onto the sands.

Hoagie was just walking up to Abby, who was sunbathing in a really sexy bathing suit. "Hey there, Abby!" he said.

Abby turned to him, "Oh, it's you….." she said, Hoagie sighed in relief to see that her cap wasn't with her, she couldn't whack him with it!

"So, _should we get together and we can start a new phrase….?_" (Ayo Technology, 50 Cent /Timbaland /Justin Timberlake) he sang.

"What!"

"Oh nothing," Hoagie was blushing, "Anyway Abby, did you receive a really sweet and romantic love song?"

"Oh sure I did, from Maurice!"

"Maurice?"

"Yep, 'sweet' of him huh?" said Abby, Hoagie eyes filled with sadness, his song didn't reach Abby in time…..

"But, ugh, I hated it!" Abby's voice made him look up. "I mean, guys writing love songs to girls! To Abby, that guy is one weak one!"

Hoagie's jaw dropped, "You don't like love songs?"

"_I ain't gonna write or like a love song!_" she sang to the tune of Sarah Bereilles' Love Song. "So, Hoagie (Yay! She called him by his real name!) you want to get together with Abby huh?"

Hoagie nodded, blushing.

"Why didn't ya say so?" asked Abby, "Cause the whole time….. _I love you, but I gotta stay true!_" (Mercy, Duffy) she sang to him as I peeped behind a corner, dieing of laughter.

"_Ain't no mountain high enough!_" me and Nigel sang as we watch them go off, hand in hand, singing, "_No one, no one, no one…..can get in the way with what I feel for you!_" (No One, Alicia Keys)

"_This could be the start, of something new…._" (Start of Something New, High School Musical) I sang, glad that the couples were saved.

"_It feels so right to be here with you…."_ sang Nigel suddenly as he took my hand, I blushed.

Suddenly, Rachel came out of no where and pushed us away from each other, "You said only for a while!" she yelled at me.

"_Keep ya hands of my boy!_" (Keep Your Hands of My Girl, Good Charlotte) I yelled pulling him back.

"_Don't cha wish ya girlfriend was hot like me?_" (Don't Cha, Pussycat Dolls) asked Rachel to Nigel.

"_She's like so whatever! You could do so much better!_" (Girlfriend, Avril Lavigne) I sang angily to Nigel.

"_Shut up shut up shut up! Don't wanna hear you!_" "_Get out get out get out! Get outta my way!_" (Shut Up, Simple Plan) we yelled at each other.

Well, that went on until we went home, we're still fighting over Nigel now. But, at least though, "The world's all that it should be" with Wally/Kuki and Hoagie/Abby back together.

As for the fight between Rachel/Nigel and OC/Nigel, that will have to wait…….

**End Transmission**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**Sorry if I offend any shipper or fanboy or fangirl here, I'm just writing out my imagination…..**

**And if you ship Abby/Maurice or other ships, don't sue me I'm innocent……**

**Darrelsam419**


End file.
